Generally, various disposable teeth cleaning devices for reducing the incidence of dental and periodontal disease are known, and typical prior art devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,165,776; 4,503,871; 4,522,524; 4,530,129; 4,588,089, 4,865,481, 4,966,176 and 5,184,719. Various arrangements have been proposed to combine a dual purpose toothbrush with a flossing device. Such device is discussed in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,719. While there exist prior art toothbrushes with combining toothbrushes with a flossing device, there has yet to be provided a dual purpose toothbrush with a plurality of bristles which extend in opposite directions and connected to a flosser for cleaning ones teeth and gums. Also, a unique combination of flat grip elements and the oppositely disposed bristles enables a user to floss and brush one's teeth and gums while grasping with only thumb and at least one finger. Furthermore, the oppositely disposed bristles permits the user to more effectively cleaning the upper and lower teeth and gums without having to readjust the grip and while using only the thumb and at least one finger by the user. This unique design of the mini-toothbrush with flosser provides the user a more effective means for cleaning one's teeth and gums. The present invention achieves this.